Misunderstandings
by IchigoXIchigo
Summary: Len heard his sister doing something...inappropriate? "Faster", she gasped. "Harder", Len stopped to a halt. Surely she wasn't doing it right? No, it's NOT a lemon.


**Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**Once again: I own Vocaloid. (not!)**

* * *

"Harder", a blonde-haired girl gasped.

Meanwhile, her twin brother Len was walking through the hallway and stopped to a halt when he heard his sister Rin.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't have been… right? Len knew his sister well enough, she would not do those kinds of things. Not when they were still 14!

He put his ear to the door, just to make sure one more time that she wasn't doing anything inappropriate. Len didn't remember his sister bringing a boy home, or ever for that matter. In truth, he actually loved his sister. No, not just a sibling love but more than that. Of course though, he wouldn't dare tell Rin, he was afraid it would damage their already close relationship.

"Faster", he heard Rin gasp.

"Ah!" she squealed.

At this point, Len was certain she was doing it with some guy. It pierced his heart, of course Rin wouldn't love him back. After all, it was a forbidden love. After standing there for a couple of minutes, he decided to leave Rin and her boyfriend alone. Len sighed and went to the kitchen. He wouldn't just barge in to the room, unlike others would've done. He didn't want to ruin Rin's happiness. As long as she was happy, he was happy. Even if the guy wasn't him.

Walking into the kitchen, he went to the fridge to grab a bunch of bananas. Slowly, he made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. His head was down so that his fringe was covering his eyes. As he ate his bananas, he thought of the guy who Rin was doing it with.

'Kaito?' he wondered.

'Actually', something clicked in his mind. 'I think he was going out with Miku'. So it can't be him…

'Who else…' Len thought. 'Gakupo?'

Again he remembered. Gakupo was with Luka so it can't be him…

The next person to pop into his mind was Mikuo. Wasn't he the guy who talks to Rin all the time and hangs out with her during lunch? Len was certain it was him. It couldn't be anyone else.

He started munching his bananas faster. The teal-haired freak popped into his mind again and he literally started to burn holes into him. Len then slammed his fist onto the table and tears started to form in his eyes. Why did he have to fall in love with his own sister? He could've fallen in love with Gumi, or even Neru, who not to mention has a crush on him.

After finishing all his bananas, he stood up to throw the banana peels in the bin but stopped when he heard Rin's voice in the hallway.

"Len!" Her voice. It was so sweet, so warm and comforting. He could never get tired of hearing her beautiful voice.

Len turned to his sister. As expected, her hair was a bit messy and her face was also a bit pink.

Keeping his head down and his fringe covering his eyes, he replied, "Yes?"

However, Rin noticed her brother's sudden change of behaviour. He wasn't usually like this. "Is there anything wrong? You seem upset".

'Of course I'm upset, I just heard you do it with your boyfriend. I'm in love with you, Rin why can't you see that!'. He replied in his head.

Len shook his head. He looked up and brushed the fringe out of his eyes. He tried to smile a genuine smile, but Rin noticed it was forced. "No, nothing's wrong".

Rin frowned. "You're lying Len. I know something's bothering you". She put her hands on her hips.

Len curled his fists on his side. "Fine, I'll tell you". Rin's face brightened. He walked over to Rin and put his hands on his shoulders. Len bent down so that he could meet Rin's eyes. "You know what's bothering me?" He paused. "The fact that I heard you just do it with your boyfriend". Rin looked alarmed and he noticed. "You don't understand! I have loved you for years now. Not just a sibling love but more than that! It hurts me to see you with other guys!" Len instantly regretted his words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Now that I've told you, you must hate me now don't you? I don't care, you can hate me, punch me, scream at me. I know it's wrong and all-"

Suddenly, he got cut off by Rin. His eyes widened like saucers.

'S-she's kissing me!'

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Rin opened one eye.

"You know", she said playfully. "It's rude to keep your eyes open while you're kissing". She winked.

Len put his fingers to his lips. He was shocked. Never in a million years would Rin kiss him! His dreams finally came true.

He just had to clarify something else. "W-why did you kiss me?"

"The truth is, I love you back. I was afraid to tell you since I thought you didn't like me and it would affect our relationship". Her cheeks were painted a slight pink colour.

"But what about Mikuo?" he wondered.

Rin shot up and looked Len in the eye. "What about Mikuo?" She was confused.

"I-I thought you were doing it with him…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

Rin giggled. "What made you think that?"

"I heard you gasping and saying 'Faster' and 'Harder'…" Len looked away to hide his red face.

To his surprise, Rin put her hands to her knees and started laughing hysterically.

"W-what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry it's just-" She broke down and started rolling on the floor laughing. (1)

"Laugh at me all you want, I don't care". He sighed.

"HAHAHA, my stomach hurts so much AHAHAHA!" She put her hand on her stomach. (2)

Soon, her laughter faded. She took deep breaths and explained, "I wasn't doing it with anyone Len", she smiled. Len's face shot up. "I was playing Angry Birds", she giggled. "I just- it was so addicting and I didn't know what I was saying and I guess it just came out all wrong".

Len breathed a sigh of relief. He was so glad. Rin wasn't doing it with anyone after all, and on top of that, she loved him back too.

This day couldn't get any better!

Rin grabbed his face and kissed him. Len was surprised but kissed back. Rin put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. They kept on kissing for a good couple of seconds until Len decided to get a little more wild and licked her lips asking for entrance. She complied and started exploring the new territory. They pulled each other even closer with Rin's breasts slightly touching his chest. Soon they ran out of breath and pulled out. (3)

They smiled at each other.

"I love you Rin/Len". They said simultaneously.

* * *

**(1) - ROFL :D**

**(2) - I get that all the time when I laugh too hard. It's so annoying. D:**

**(3) - Okay. Please correct me if I got this all wrong. I haven't got my first kiss yet. (Readers: WHAT?!) (I'm saving it for someone special) Um, yes I haven't so feel free to correct me if I got that bit wrong. I kinda got the idea by reading kissing scenes from other authors so yeah. I didn't copy of course. :D**

**Review~ :D**


End file.
